


When Will It Stop?

by Syiqah



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Sick Lance (Voltron), i guess?, is it considered as suicidal thought?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 06:20:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17299370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syiqah/pseuds/Syiqah
Summary: Being sick constantly sucks





	When Will It Stop?

**Author's Note:**

> I make the worst titles and summaries 🤦♀️ I don't usually title my works and, summaries? What are summaries? Oof. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this short thing ( ﾟ▽ﾟ)/

Between the two duo, you would think the one that gets sick the most would be Hunk but really, it’s Lance. He’s the one with the weaker immune system. He’s the one where he’ll get sick every other week. He’s the one who have his family and Hunk as his only company. He’s the one who have to take those pills.

He hates it. He hates those pills. He hates that he’s eating up his mom’s money. The same money that should be spent on something better. He hates that he’s a burden. He hates himself even more.

**“Hunk, when will it stop?”**

He’s tired. 

He had enough. 

It would be better if he’s not around at all… 

Right?


End file.
